(1) Field of the Invention
This invention provides a novel type of land surface apparatus the main use of which is to finish or even out a land surface after it has been roughly graded to a required level or slope.
(2) Prior Art
At the present time land surface finishing work is generally carried out with long narrow machines which are difficult to manoeuvre and expensive to produce. The apparatus of the present invention is of simple construction yet can be made to operate over a wider swath than would be possible with conventional machines without an inordinate consumption of power.